Vampire Lovers: Werewolf Legends
by berthamal03
Summary: Mal and Mulder nearing at the moon, Mal is new best friend Uma, and new villain Brenda is a werewolf and Mal, Mulder and Uma's nemesis and Mal, Mulder and Uma finds Evie is a werewolf.
1. Prologue: Legendaries

**DISCLAIMER:**Do not own _Descendants 2_ and _The X-Files_

* * *

**Prologue: ****Legendaries**

* * *

_Previously_ _on Vampire Lovers: The Apocalypse__, Mal and Fox Mulder welcomes new baby Mel, Mel and her best friends Emily and Jessie and Mel's frenemy Kristin, Moon becomes Blood Moon prophecy, Mel defeats Agent Einstein and Mal, Mulder and their daughter Mel, make happiness._

Following events on previously at story, Uma, she wears aqua mermaid dress, long black fingerless gloves, all golden accessories (like Mal), black shoes with gold roots and aqua hair with black and white and braids and dreads with buns, she is fomer waiter and her friends Harry Hook and Gil.

**Uma: **_Hey, there is no blood moon_

**Harry and Gil:**_ What?_

**Harry: **_Why not? No blood moon_

**Uma: **_Okay bye_

_Mal, she wears purple strapless dress, long purple fingerless gloves, golden all accessories, golden shoes and with purple long hair with bangs and Fox Mulder, he wears black pants, buckle belt, brown shoes, no shirt and with brown hair (Previously is same outfit) and Mel's new outifts and dyed light purple with brown tips and new short hair. Mal, Mulder and Mel look in the moon._

**Mal: **_There so Fox, are no blood moon_

**Mulder: **_Of course Mal_

**Mal: **_Really?_

**Mulder:**_ Yeah?_

**Mel: **_Mom, Dad_

**Mal: **_Mel, where are you here?_

**Mel: **_There are blood moon!_

**(Mal and Mulder hugs Mel)**

Mal go to garden bridge and very beautiful, meanwhile Uma go to garden bridge (alongside Mal).

**(Uma look Mal)**

**Uma: **_Mal_

**Mal: **_What things do?_

**(Mal demonstrates making sunflower)**

**Uma: **_Hey!_

**Mal: **_Woah!_

**Uma**_ Mal, where is Ben_

**Mal:**_ It's break up_

**Uma: **_Huh?_

**Mal: **_Because, end of courtship_

**Uma: **_Why_

**Mal (crying): **_Okay_

**(Uma hugs Mal is crying)**

Uma visits Mulder's house, she meet Mulder, his daughter Mel and best friends Emily and Jessie, Mal and Uma are now best friends.

**Mal: **_Fox_

**Mulder: **_Yes Mal_

**Mal: **_It's my new best friend Uma_

**Uma: **_Hello_

**(Uma hugs Mulder)**

**Jessie: **_Hey? Who she is_

**Emily: **_What?_

**Mel: **_Mom_

**Mal: **_Yes_

**Mel: **_What's name is new best friend?_

**Mal: **_Uma_

**Mel: **_Uma?_

**Mal: **_Hey Uma! My daughter Mel_

**Uma:**_ Mel_

**(Mel high fives Uma)**

**Mal (laugh): **_Okay_

Is now new villain Brenda, is a werewolf, but she is nemesis of Mal, Mulder and Uma.

**Brenda: **_Is now going on in the moon_

**(Brenda turned werewolf)**

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

**NOTES:**

_Vampire Lovers: Werewolf Legends starting tonight,_ Evie dosen't appear this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

* * *

Brenda go to town amd visit to grocery, she said a customer getting into angry.

**Brenda:** _Hmmm... A want apple_

**(Brenda eats apple)**

**A customer woman: **_Hey! don't eat_

**Brenda (almost eats apple):**_ What?!_

**A customer woman:**_You're are out_

**(Brenda eats apple)**

**A customer woman: **_Hey!_

**Brenda (almost eats apple): **_No_

Meanwhile, Mal, Uma, Mel, Emily and Jessie while go to grocery, Mel wants to apple, Emily wants to cereal and Jessie wants to chocolate.

**(Mal and Mel's POV)**

**Mal:**_ What do you want? Mel_

**(Mel gets apple)**

**Mel: **_Mom_

**Mal: **_Yes_

**Mel: **_I want apple_

**Mal**: _Yes_

**(Uma, Emily and Jessie's POV)**

**Emily: **_Hey Uma! I want cereal_

**Uma: **_Get it, You, Jessie, what do you want_

**Jessie: **_I want chocolate_

Mal, Uma, Mel, Emily and Jessie were done at the grocery, meanwhile Brenda while go to grocery and getting apple.

**A customer woman: **_A apple, cereal and chocolate_

**(A customer woman gives money by Mal)**

**Mal:**_ Okay_

**Uma: **_We'll Mal, i miss Ben_

**Mal: **_Okay_

**A customer woman: **_Help! Help!_

**Mal: **_What?_

**A customer woman: **_Getting apple!_

**Mal: **_Uma waiting for my daugther Mel and her friends Emily and Jessie, okay_

**Uma: **_Okay_

Mal runs by Brenda gets a apple and go to forest!

**(Mal wears shades and turns vampire)**

**Brenda**** (laugh):**Hahahaha

**Mal: **_Hey! Getting your apple!_

**(Mal and Brenda stops run)**

**Mal: **_Please__, getting your apple_..

**(Brenda puts off apple)**

back to grocery with Uma, Mel, Emily and Jessie and A customer woman gives apple by Mal.

**Mal: **_Hey_

**A customer woman: **_Yes_

**Mal: **_Apple_

**A customer woman: **_Thanks _Mal, Uma, Mel, Emily and Jessie back to Mulder's house alongside with Mulder, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Doug and Chad, Uma meets Jay, Carlos and other friends getting makes good.

**_20 HOURS AGO..._**

**(Mal, Uma, Mel, Emily and Jessie enters Mulder's house)**

**Mal: **_Hello!_

**Jay: **_Wait Mal, what are you doing?_

**Mal: **_It's__ my __new best friend Uma_

**Jay: **_Hi Uma!_

**Uma: **_Hi!_

**Mal: **_Wait Uma, _my good friends, it's Jay

**Uma: **_Hi Jay_

**Mal: **_It's Carlos_

**Carlos: **_Hello_

**Mal: **_Lonnie, Jane_

**Lonne and Jane: **_Hi_

**Mal: **_And Doug and Chad_

**Doug and Chad: **_Welcome_

**Uma: **_Ahhhh... Hi!_

**Jay, Carlos and other friends: **_Hi! Uma_

**Mal: **_Wow!_

**Mulder: **_Mal_

**Mal: **_Yes Fox_

**Mulder: **_Your new best friend_

**Mal: **_Yes_

**Uma: **_Hello Fox_

**Mulder (shaking hands Uma): **_Hello_

**Uma: **_Maybe..._

**Mulder: **_Yes_

**Mal** **(l****augh):**_ Okay_

**Mel: **_Okay Mom, Dad_

**Mal: **_Okay_

**Jay: **_Yes, really?_

**Mal: **_Okay guys, go to forest with my husband and Uma, okay_

**Carlos: **_Yes_

**Jay: **_Right Carlos_

**Mal: **_Jay, Carlos and my friends, son't forget waiting for my daughter and best friends Emily and Jessie, right?_

**Jay, Carlos and other friends: **_Yes_

**Mal: **_Okay bye_

**(Mal, Mulder and Uma exits Mulder's)**

**Lonnie: **_Jay, what waitng for Mel, Emily and Jessie?_

**Jay: **_What?_

Mal, Mulder and Uma exits Mulder's house and go to forest, meanwhile Brenda visits forest while happen into werewolf.

**(Mal and Mulder turns vampire)**

**Uma (surprised): **_Mal, Fox, what turned vampires_

**Mal: **_Yes_

**Mulder: **_Don't forget Uma_

**(Mal looks Brenda)**

**Brenda: **_Hello_

**Mal, Mulder and Uma: **_What?_

**Brenda: **_My name is Brenda_

**Mal, Mulder and Uma: **_Brenda?_

Mal, Mulder and Uma meets Brenda while happen going to forest? Find out sometimes about vampires and werewolfs.

**_NEXT CHAPTER..._**

**NOTES:**

This is chapter marks Evie's doesn't appear again.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Evie

**Chapter 2: Meet Evie**

* * *

Mal, Mulder and Uma looks Brenda is a werewolf, she is fierce and African-American women, neither Uma and Brenda fights over it.

**Brenda: **_Hi guys_

**Mal, Mulder and Uma:** _What?_

**Uma: **_Hey__! My name is Uma_

**Brenda: **_Uma?_

**Mal: **_I'm Mal_

**Mulder: **_I'm Fox_

**Brenda: **_Of course are you're three_

**Uma: **_Yes Brenda, I'm going to you_

**Brenda: **_Your really shut up Uma!_

**(Uma fights Brenda)**

**Mal: **_Uma, **STOP!**_

**Brenda: **_What are you?_

**Mal: **_Don't say us_

**Brenda (laugh):**_ Goodbye_

**(Brenda turns werewolf)**

**Mal:**_ Uma, are you okay? Understand_

**Uma: **_Thanks Mal_

**Mulder: **_You Uma, become second skeptical_

**Uma:** _Wow Thanks Fox!_

**Mal:** _Uma_

**Uma: **_Yes Mal_

**Mal:** _Now become second skeptical_

**Uma:** _Yes!_

**(Uma hugs Mal and Mulder)**

Uma is now _second skeptical, _first Mal is skeptical, now Brenda turned werewolf, she looks Evie from werewolf turned human.

**Brenda (as werewolf): **_So your gonna lose Uma!_

**(Evie looks Brenda)**

**Evie (as werewolf): **_Who she is_

**(Evie turns human)**

**Evie: **_Is that werewolf?_

Meanwhile Mal, Mulder and Uma back to Mulder's house with Mel, Uma said calls Harry and Gil, both are meeting Mal, Mulder and Mel.

**(Mal, Mulder and Uma back to Mulder's house)**

**Mel: **_Hi Mom, Dad, Uma_

**_*RINGING*_**

**Uma: **_Hello?_

**Harry and Gil: **_Hi Uma!_

**Uma (surprised):** _Oh thanks Harry and Gil, there this is my new friends Mal_

**Mal:** _Hi_

**Uma: **_She is husband Fox_

**Mulder: **_Hello_

**Uma:** _Their daughter Mel, say hello my friends Harry and Gil_

**Harry and Gil:** _Hi Mel!_

**Mel: **_Hi Harry, Gil_

**(Evie looks Mulder's house)**

**Evie: **_Oh Mal_

Evie is sad, she wears one right sided strap blue dress, red gloves and shoes and golden bracelet, she go to forest, find out Evie get meeting Mal, Mulder and Uma?

_**NEXT CHAPTER...**_

**NOTES:**

This is chapter marks after 8 months returns and Evie's first appearance.


	4. Chapter 3: Untouched

**Chapter 3: Untouched**

* * *

Evie continued in forest, meanwhile she look picture of Mal and her daughter Mel and look for Mulder's house and Mal, Mulder, Uma and Mel walks away.

* * *

_Mal, what are you doing your daughter!_

* * *

Evie gets angry turned...

**(Evie turns werewolf)**

Sorry fellas, meanwhile Mal, Mulder, Uma and Mel some in forest their go to treehouse, Mal looks for werewolves here plus Brenda is here.

**Mal (looks werewolves): **_who is that werewolves?_

**Uma: **_Yeah_

**Mulder:** _Hey, Mal, Uma, Brenda is here_

**(Mal, Mulder and Uma looks Brenda werewolf mode)**

**Uma: **_Brenda?_

Jay, Carlos and other friends fights over werewolves, meanwhile Harry and Gil are arrived, Jay and Carlos meet Harry and Gil enjoys become friends, well, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad are never new friends.

**Jay: **_Hey! Come on!_

**Carlos:** _Jay! Stop shouting!_

**Jay: **_Carlos, qui..._

**Harry: **_Hi guys_

**Jay and Carlos: **_What?_

**Gil:** _You invited and Uma's new friends Mal and Mulder_

**Carlos: **_Wha... Wha... **WHAT?**_

**Harry: **_Hey, I'm Harry Hook_

**Gil:** _I'm Gil_

**Jay (laugh): **_We are becoming friends!_

**(Jay and Carlos hugs Harry and Gil and meanwhile Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad bits angry while Jay and Carlos' new friends)**

**Jane (angry): **_Hey, what's going on Uma's friends_

**Lonnie (angry): **_Yeah, what do..._

**Chad:** _Hey, Hey, Hey stop_

**Doug (angry): **_What happen do..._

**Jane, Lonnie and Chad: ****_SHUT UP!_**

Mal, Mulder, Uma and Mel back to Mulder's house, meanwhile Evie visited this house as werewolf mode. Mal and Uma gets shocked.

**Mal: **_Hey, Mel, go to school on tomorrow with Emily and Jessie_

**Mel:** _Yes Mom_

**Evie**** (as werewolf): **_Hi Mal_

**Mal:** _What the..._

**Uma:** _Who is that?_

**Evie (as werewolf): **_I'm Evie_

**Mal and Uma:** _Evie?_

**Mulder: **_Hey? Is that werewolf_

**Evie (as werewolf): **_Yes_

Well Mal, Mulder, and Uma meets Evie, wherever.

_**NEXT CHAPTER...**_

**NOTES:**

This chapter consist on 8 chapters, Happy December!


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

* * *

Mal, Mulder and I'ma staying in house while Evie gets leaving in Auradon, meanwhile Mal said her, while happening transforming werewolf.

**Mal: **_Evie, is that you?_

**Evie (as werewolf):** _Yes_

**Uma: **_What happening?_

**Mulder:** _What doing transform?_

**Mel: **_Hi_

**Evie (as werewolf): **_Mal, is that daughter_

**Mal: **_Yes, I'm mother_

**(Evie shocked)**

Meanwhile Jay, Carlos and other friends in forest, while Harry and Gil against to Brenda, both bits angry, and then Jane and Lonnie afraid wolves.

**Carlos: **_Hey, what doing Jay?_

**Jay: **_Quiet..._

**Harry (angry): **_What are wolves?_

**Gil (angry):** _Of course, what..._

**Jane:** _Oh no, I'm so scared_

**Lonnie:**_ She's a werewolf_

**(Jane and Lonnie looks Brenda's werewolf mode)**

**Jane: **_What?_

**(Brenda transforms human)**

...And Brenda still fully clothes

**Brenda: **_Hello..._

**Jane and Lonnie (shocked): **_AAAHHH..._

**Chad: **_Jane, Lonnie_

**Doug: **_What's happening?_

**(Lonnie calls Mal)**

**_*RINGING*_**

**Lonnie: **_Hello, Mal_

**Mal:** _Hi_

**Lonnie: **_Mal, looked at Brenda_

**Mal:** _Brenda? Come on Fox, Uma let's go for forest with Lonnie_

**Mulder: **_What, is that Brenda?_

**Uma: **_Yes_

**Mal: **_Stay back Mel, waiting for Evie, ok?_

**Mel: **_Yes Mom_

**(Mal, Mulder and Uma leaving house)**

**Evie (as werewolf): **_Hi_

**Mel (shocked and looks Evie): **_AAUGH, what?_

**Evie (as werewolf): **_I'm Evie, I'm best friend of Mal_

_Both Mel and Evie stays in Mal's house, what's happening doing for Mak, Mulder and Uma._

**_NEXT CHAPTER..._**

**NOTES:**

I'm back, I'm alive, come back after 6 months of previous chapter, also in loving memory of Cameron Boyce, who played Carlos in _Descendants _trilogy, he has 21st birthday.


End file.
